First Real Date
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Henry and Nia had since became a couple. They never really had a first, real true date, and after the events of the Island of Sodor being invaded in the previous story. Henry has been struggling over Nia's kidnapping. But surely this date can help him. Enjoy my first story of 2020.


It's been 2 weeks since the Island of Sodor was taken over by a large group of criminals. But the Steam Team had escaped and had all the power to stop them all and save both Sodor and the world.

Even after saving everyone and getting a happy ending, not everyone was jolly over it. One of those being Henry.

Henry was able to escape the island with his friends, but someone who didn't escape was Nia. She ended up getting knocked out, kidnapped, and then brainwashed by the criminals known as the PDK.

After Henry heard what happened to her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The whole time he was thinking about he could have saved her. But he really couldn't have done something, but it also wasn't his fault.

He kept feeling guilty about the whole thing. He didn't know what those people were doing to her, and after he finally found her. His emotions completely changed and he was finally happy again.

But again, he still kept feeling depressed about the whole thing.

After the incident, Hailey tried her best to cheer him up, but she failed.

Right now, Henry was sitting alone at Tidmouth wanting some peace and quiet for himself. He thought some rest could help him, but it couldn't. All his mind was showing was Nia being separated from him.

He opened his eyes when he heard some whistles coming towards Tidmouth. It was the 3 Steam Team girls Emily, Rebecca, and of course, Nia. They saw Henry.

" Hi Henry. You feeling better? " - Nia

" I think so. " - Henry

" You sure? You look very pale. " - Rebecca

" I swear it's nothing. " - Henry

" I don't know. I think you might be..." - Emily

" I said I'm fine! " - Henry

He yelled making the girls jump. Henry rarely raised his voice, and even got angry.

" Henry. Calm down. " - Nia

" I'm sorry, I just..." - Henry

He couldn't finish.

" Hey girls. Why don't you head out, I wanna stay here with him. " - Nia

" Sure thing. " - Emily

" See ya Nia. " - Rebecca

" Bye. " - Nia

The 2 girls left, leaving Nia to talk with Henry. She went up to Henry's berth and buffered up to him.

" Hey. It's just us okay? " - Nia

" I'll take that. " - Henry

Nia laughed but was still worried about Henry.

" Henry. You've been like this ever since, well, you know all that craziness. " - Nia

" I know. I just can't get over it. " - Henry

" You don't need to feel scared anymore. You guys saved us all. " - Nia

" I know, but something keeps running through my mind. " - Henry

Nia thought for a bit, trying to hopefully find something that will help her boyfriend.

" You know Henry. You and me haven't really gone a date yet. " - Nia

" Yeah we have. " - Henry

" Well, those times we weren't alone. We didn't really plan anything. " - Nia

" I guess you're right. " - Henry

" What do you say tonight we head out? Just the two of us, alone. We can go to your forest. " - Nia

" That sounds fun. " - Henry

" Good. Well I got to get back to work. See you tonight. " - Nia

" You too. " - Henry

He gave a quick peck on the cheek and Nia giggled cutely.

" Bye cutie. " - Nia

Henry blushed. He felt a little better, but that thing in his mind kept playing. He hoped tonight will be when it will go away forever.

When Nia was finished working, it was close to 5, so her and her driver Natalia went home to get ready for the date tonight. Natalia was good with makeup, so she wanted to make Nia all nice and pretty for Henry.

Natalia went to the Steam Team motel and grabbed her kit and went back to Nia. Henry had left Tidmouth, so Nia had all the time she needed to get ready.

Natalia grabbed her supplies and began dolling up Nia, while also talking to her.

" Are you sure Henry will be okay? " - Natalia

" Of course he will. He knows I'm here for him. " - Nia

" Just make sure you never leave his side tonight. " - Natalia

" No chance I'm doing that. " - Nia

" Good girl. " - Natalia

She was about finished with Nia. Nia had very sparkly eye liner on her eyelashes. Very blushy cheeks. Red lipstick. To top it all off, Natalia put gold stars above both of Nia's eyes.

" You look sexy girl. " - Natalia

Nia blushed making her cheeks look more red.

" Jeez Natalia, you don't need to make me look this spiffy, or whatever you want. " - Nia

" Sorry. I just want Henry to love you even more. " - Natalia

" Trust me, he already does. " - Nia

" I'll believe when I see it. " - Natalia

" Sorry. It's just me and him tonight. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. " - Nia

" Fine. " - Natalia

Nia laughed and she imagined herself and Henry in the forest having a great time with each other. Over the past few days, she was starting to fall in love with him. Maybe tonight will be the night she confesses.

Henry was very nervous about the date tonight. He didn't know what to do to get ready for it. He didn't know what they were going to do. He has spent the past hour just going all over the place. His mind was not being nice to him today.

Hailey noticed the whole thing and decided to stop him. Henry stopped at a siding and Hailey jumped down.

" Henry. You're going all crazy like a goof. What's wrong? " - Hailey

Henry didn't like being called crazy, but even he knew he was acting like it.

" I'm just nervous about tonight. My first real date with Nia. What if I mess up? I might make it awful. " - Henry

" No you won't. You just need to be yourself the whole time. Don't get nervous, just be calm and enjoy the good time. " - Hailey

She winked at him making Henry blush.

" You sure about that? " - Henry

" Trust me. Hailey knows what she's talking about. " - Hailey

" I'm not so sure. " - Henry

Henry decided to take Hailey's advice. Today he will try and not be so nervous. That might be hard because of the whole Nia kidnapping thing. That could cause a problem for him. Never yet, he was ready for tonight.

It was now 7 and getting a bit dark. Henry and Nia agreed to meet each other at the forest separately. Nia wanted Henry to see her in all her make up as a surprise. Henry didn't do anything to himself, he just wanted to go as himself.

Henry was the first to arrive at his own forest. The thing is that he didn't know where in the forest the two would meet, so Henry just casually strolled though the forest. He tried calling out for Nia.

" Nia? You there? " - Henry

He couldn't find Nia, but he did see something in the distance. As he got closer, he saw that it was a fire. It was a handmade fire that was sitting in the middle of a field.

" What's that doing here? " - Henry

He got up right in front of the fire. He liked the warm feeling as it was a little cold outside.

" Nia? I'm right here if you can't find me. " - Henry

He hoped that would help Nia find him, but Nia already knew where he was.

" I'm right here Henry. " - Nia

Henry looked around and still couldn't see her.

" Nia? I can't see you. Don't play tricks on me. " - Henry

" I'm not Henry. Just look over here. " - Nia

Henry looked and then he saw what he needed to see. Nia was hiding behind a bush.

" What are you doing? " - Henry

" I'm coming, don't worry. " - Nia

Nia came out of the bush and Henry saw her face. He saw all the make up and thought she looked amazing.

" Woah. " - Henry

Nia came up to the fire and the two were in front of each other with the fire in the middle of them.

" You like what you see? " - Nia

" Yeah. I didn't expect this. You look very...cute. " - Henry

Their came that nervousness, but Henry tried to hold it back.

" Thanks. It wasn't my idea though, it was Natalia. " - Nia

" Good thing she did. You are pretty. " - Henry

Nia blushed and laughed,

" Thanks Henry. You look cute as well. " - Nia

Henry smiled. Now he wasn't feeling nervous anymore.

" Why don't we go around and check out your forest. Give me a little tour. " - Nia

" I would love too. " - Henry

The two were soon next to each other and the two strolled through the forest. Henry told Nia how this forest ended up getting named after him. They looked at the beautiful trees and animals running about.

They were having a great time. Just the two of them, nobody else.

The two stopped near a lake and looked at the sunset reflect off the water.

" This place is beautiful. " - Nia

" I know. I'm glad it's back to normal. " - Henry

" Me too. " - Nia

Henry looked at Nia and then started to have those thoughts about her being kidnapped again and started to get anxious. Nia noticed him.

" Henry? What's wrong? " - Nia

She then noticed some tears coming down his cheeks.

" Did I? " - Nia

" No, no, no. It's not you at all. Well kind of, but not in a bad way I swear. I'm still just...aaahh! " - Henry

He couldn't take it and started to run away.

" Henry wait. " - Nia

She chased after him. Henry stopped about 80 feet ahead trying to calm down but couldn't. Nia caught up to him and decided to get in front of him. She did and buffered up to him.

" Henry? Look at me. I'm right here. " - Nia

Henry looked at her face all nice. But he was still depressed.

" I'm so sorry. I knew I'd ruin this date. " - Henry

" You did not ruin it. " - Nia

Henry thought he did though and cried more. Nia started too as well and her makeup starting to fall down her face. She didn't care though.

" Henry. Please tell me what's up. Please. " - Nia

Henry took 15 seconds, but he calmed down a bit.

" OK. After what happened with us and the whole invasion thing. I was devastated when I found out that you were attacked and taken by those people. " - Henry

" I was too. " - Nia

" And the whole time I was thinking about you and what they were doing to you. " - Henry

" I don't know what they did until I was mind controlled. " - Nia

" I know. But I was scared I was going to lose you. I felt guilty thinking I could have saved you. " - Henry

He cried again, causing his tears to fall on the ground.

" Henry. None of that was your fault. We were all scared. You and I were also not together when that happened to me. So you couldn't do anything. " - Nia

" I know. It's just that I can't stop thinking about it. " - Henry

Nia came closer to his face and kissed his cheek.

" Henry. It's okay. It's all over now. I'm right here and I am not going to leave you. You guys ended up saving everyone, including me. You need to understand that. " - Nia

Henry looked at her face. Despite all that makeup being messed up, he couldn't help but smile.

" Thanks. But their's something else. " - Henry

" What? " - Nia

" Because of you being taken. I thought that I would never get the chance to..." - Henry

" What is it? " - Nia

Henry didn't know how to say it.

" Say that I love you. " - Henry

Nia was stunned and blushed heavily then ever.

" It didn't think I would because of you being taken from me. " - Henry

Nia didn't know what to say. Then she did.

" I love you too. " - Nia

Henry was shocked as well and looked at her. That was what he needed.

" You do? " - Henry

" Yes. Ever since we starting dating, I started to fall in love with you. So tonight I wanted to say it, but looks like you beated me. " - Nia

She laughed along with Henry. Henry was more happy than he had ever been.

" Thank you Nia. For helping me. I feel so much better now. " - Henry

" Good. " - Nia

Nia leaned in again and kissed Henry again, but on the lips. He kissed back. They only kissed once when he first asked her out, but this was their first real kiss.

They kissed for 2 minutes straight and soon let go.

" Nia. " - Henry

" Yeah Henry? " - Nia

" Let's head back to the fire. " - Henry

" OK. " - Nia

The two went back to the fire they found. Once they got back, they felt much warmer now.

" Come here Henry. " - Nia

Henry came up to Nia and they kissed again, but a little harder. Nothing too much. Just standard kissing, but they loved it. Henry let go and kissed Nia's cheeks.

" Henry that tickles. " - Nia

She laughed and Henry let go.

" Sorry I..." - Henry

" No, keep going. I love it. " - Nia

Henry was surprised but went back to kissing her cheeks. She laughed more and they two had a cute time with each other.

Henry stopped after 5 minutes and the two rubbed noses. The sun was completely down now, and the two were already tired. Nia yawned. Henry thought it was cute.

" I'm already tired. " - Nia

" Then let's head home. " - Henry

" No, I wanna stay here tonight. Next to this nice fire. " - Nia

Henry couldn't say no to that.

" OK Nia. " - Henry

He kissed her one more time and she went to sleep. Henry didn't though and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when he slept.

Henry was feeling much better than ever, he was able to get over what was bothering him thanks to Nia. This night will be remembered forever by these two.

Henry started to go to sleep, but looked at Nia.

" I love you Nia. " - Henry

He closed his eyes. Nia was still awake though and heard what he said.

" I love you too Henry. " - Nia

Henry heard that and smiled and then the two were fully asleep.

A great night for these two. With these two confessing their love, another engine couple on Sodor has been created. What more can you ask for?

Sodor saved by the Steam Team and now this. Can't get any better than that.

**THE END**

* * *

**I'm back everyone. Sorry for the long break, but I'm know back to my writing form. I know first I said Feb 14th, then I changed it to Feb 1st. But the past few days I've gotten a lot of time to myself. So I thought, " You know what? I'll start writing again. "**

**Next story will be the very anticipated James Gets Pleasured story. I don't know why it is. Pretty much for one person, username being okbutwhytho on Deviantart. That person requested this.**

**This story will be very intense. So it will be Rated M and I will give a warning as it will have some very weird imagery. No offense man seriously. Just a little heads up**

**Bye my sweet friends. See you all later. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
